


Like a Dream Come True

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Daydreaming, Isobel is a total Slytherin, Kyle is still a bully coz it's high school, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Ravenclaw Michael has the biggest crush on Gryffindor Alex but isn't great with talking about his feelings. He decides the best way to handle it is with a love potion because nothing can go wrong there, can it?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	Like a Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquireGwen14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquireGwen14/gifts).

> Happy Belated Birthday SquireGwen14
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!!  
\--------------------------------------

He went down hard on his knee but rolled over, sprung back to his feet and snatched up his discarded sword. Seconds later he was back in the midst of the fray and the Pirate King was his target.

The boat shifted beneath him but he wasn’t deterred as he hurried after the fierce man. They locked swords, moving and parrying back and forth but Michael knew he could take him;  _ he had to.  _ Nothing was going to stop him from his goal.

Minutes ticked by, the pirate fought dirty but Michael continued to fight his best fight. His sword was growing heavy in his tired hand but he was determined, the price was just too high for him to lose.

A well placed punch, a knock from the hilt of his sword and the pirate lost his footing. He tumbled over the edge of the ship and into the waters below. Michael’s heart was racing as it took a moment for the remaining pirates to realize their commander had been defeated.

Michael didn’t care that the others weren’t lying down their arms just yet. He swerved along the deck and dodged a further attack. He’d  _ won;  _ all he needed now was to find his prize.

Sword still in hand, he hurried across the ship to the private quarters of the Pirate King and tried the door but it wouldn’t budge. A swift kick of his foot splintered the wood and he burst into the room where he found  _ him. _

Alex’s wrists were tied, mouth gagged but he looked up at Michael with wide eyes and he all but ran towards him. He used his sword to cut the ties which bound him to the chair; as Alex climbed to his feet, he wrenched the gag from his mouth and looked into Michael’s eyes. 

Michael immediately reached for him.

But before their hands could touch, Michael blinked in confusion and looked down at his sopping wet robes. Beside him, wand pointed at his chest was his friend and fellow Ravenclaw student Liz. She was giggling at the stream of water that was covering him and he hastily knocked her wand aside. 

He picked up his own wand and muttered the incantation to dry his wet clothes but it was too late, the professor had heard the commotion and was walking towards them.

“Miss Ortecho, Mr Guerin” he said, shaking his head in mild disappointment “I expect this type of behaviour from the Slytherin students, not my Ravenclaws”

“Sorry Professor” Liz replied, averting her eyes.

Michael didn’t say a word, still quietly annoyed at Liz for interrupting his daydream at the worst possible time.

“Ten points from Ravenclaw” the professor said, still shaking his head “from each of you”

“Yes, Sir” Liz replied.

After he’d walked away, Michael immediately rounded on Liz.

“Why did you do that?” He hissed at her.

“You were drooling” she replied “I was afraid someone might notice”

Across the classroom, several Slytherin students were still laughing and mimicking Liz spraying Michael with water.

“Bout time someone hosed him down” Kyle sneered “probably hasn’t showered in God knows how long”

“Shut up, Valenti” Michael pointed his wand towards Kyle but Liz grabbed it, diverting his attention.

“Yeah Valenti” Isobel rolled her eyes at her classmate “like you’re one to talk”

“I smell great, I’ll have you know” Kyle turned on her.

“Oh yeah, the sweet smell of dirt and sweat that comes from chasing after someone else’s balls”

Kyle turned a shade of red that reached all the way to the tips of his ears but his fellow Quidditch players were quick to defend their Captain. Fortunately, the bell rang and the class began to pack up. Michael waited until Liz had gone ahead before he fell in step with Isobel and they left the Charms class together.

“So why did Liz need to hose you down?” Isobel asked him.

“No reason” he shrugged.

“ _ Michael _ ” she warned and he knew that tone; the one that said she wouldn’t stop until she knew the truth. He sighed in defeat.

“I was using one of those daydream charms”

“Michael!” Isobel was appalled he’d do such a thing also that he could still manage to get top grades while being so reckless.

“It was a harmless fantasy and I was apparently starting to drool”

“Ew”

They made their way into the great hall and grabbed a plate of food each before heading back into the entrance hall then outside where Max was waiting for them. They both flopped onto the grass; Max didn’t even close his book.

“What are you reading today?” Isobel grabbed the book from his hand and scoffed. “Really?”

She tossed the book on the ground. “I swear, between the two of you” she shook her head.

Michael peered at the title but actually smiled.

“I noticed Ravenclaw lost some points” Max tried to change the subject.

“Thank you Mr Prefect” Michael snapped.

“It was Michael and Liz!”

Michael glared at Isobel.

“Michael? What did you do?” Max’s disappointment evident in his voice.

“Why do you always assume it was  _ me  _ who was at fault?” Michael snapped.

“He was daydreaming in class” Isobel said almost smugly.

“Shut up”

“Michael” Max started.

“Don’t, Max… Just don’t, okay?”

The doors behind them opened and all three looked up, watched as Liz came wandering outside with Max’s fellow Gryffindor, Alex. They were accompanied by Liz’s Hufflepuff sister Rosa and her friend Maria.

It was amusing how groups of friends from separate houses often ate together outside rather than in the Great Hall.

The group of four made their way down towards the lake. Even from this distance, Michael could see the smile on Alex’s face and his heart fluttered. Isobel was rambling about something but he didn’t hear a word, as he tried to use his own imagination to slide back in to his earlier daydream.

After lunch, Michael joined Liz in the corridor outside the dungeons for potions, one of the few classes the Ravenclaw students shared with Gryffindor. They settled at their usual table where Michael found himself staring at the back of Alex’s head. Liz nudged him.

“Mikey, if you really like him, just ask him out” she said as she leaned close, not wanting to be overheard. He shook his head vehemently, still mad at himself for having accidentally told her of his innocent crush.

It had definitely started as an innocent crush. Alex was a true Gryffindor; the proof being in that every one of his older brothers had been in Slytherin but he’d dared to break that mould. He had several piercings too and had fought each teacher when they argued it was against the dress code. Alex had taken to carrying a copy of the dress code with him at all times to show that it wasn’t.

The professor was talking but Michael wasn’t listening. It wasn’t until the other students began to move from their desks that he realized he was meant to be working. He approached the front desk where a cauldron was filled with Amortentia. Michael leaned closer and inhaled the familiar scents he always associated with Alex Manes.

When he saw the professor watching him, Michael hastily hurried back to his station and immediately asked Liz what they were meant to be doing.

The double lesson was tiring; each time Michael dared to sneak a peek at Alex, he’d spy Max gazing at Liz and would scold himself. He  _ wasn’t  _ a lovesick puppy like Max but he really did need to do something soon or his grades were going to begin to suffer. Perhaps he just needed to get Alex out of his system and maybe there was a very simple way to do it.

*

Michael’s definition of  _ simple _ was vastly different to everyone else’s. He sneaked from the Ravenclaw common room into the library and into the restricted section for the book he needed then carefully made his way back where Liz was waiting for him.

“It’s after curfew, Mikey” she roused on him.

“I know, I know” he rolled his eyes.

“Have you been in the restricted section again?”

“No”

She knew he was lying and quickly made a hasty grab for the book he was trying to hide from her. They ruffled for a bit before she was able to get the book from his grasp. Liz took one look at the cover, made a face and looked at him.

“Mikey, you could get in serious trouble for this” she hissed.

“Only if I get caught” he explained.

“What exactly are you planning on doing with this book?”

“Extra credit”

He grabbed it from her and tucked the book under his robe as the Ravenclaw prefect appeared and gave them a stern look. They exchanged guilty looks before retiring to their dormitories for the night. Michael crawled into his four poster bed and pulled the curtains closed, flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

It was quite a complex potion but he was certain he could pull it off. He grabbed parchment and quill and carefully copied the instructions down so he could return the book to the restricted section before anyone realized it was missing.

*

It took the better part of a month for him to steal the necessary ingredients, some he needed to purchase on his next trip to Hogsmead. He joined Isobel and walked to the village with her, she was very irritated that Max had decided to remain in the castle despite her begging and threatening.

A ways ahead of them was Kyle and his quidditch team mates who seemed to think it was their duty to follow their captain around and agree with everything he said.

As they neared the village, Kyle took off at a run and Michael watched as he purposely approached Alex and shoved him to the ground.

But Alex was on his feet in an instant, quipping a snarky comeback at Kyle who didn’t appreciate his prey fighting back. Michael made to step forward, ready to help Alex despite him not appearing to need assistance but it was Liz who called Kyle out. Not one to pick a fight with a girl, especially one of the smartest in the school, Kyle merely scoffed and walked away.

Liz hurried to check on Alex and Michael moved to follow her, lingering close enough to hear for himself that Alex was okay. Their eyes met and Michael tried to affix a concerned look on his face.

“Problem, Guerin?” Alex asked him.

“No, not at all” Michael could hear his voice cracking “are you okay?”

“Valenti doesn’t scare me”

“I know”

“Come on” Liz said as she put her arm around Alex “let’s go get a butterbeer?”

“Okay” Alex almost reluctantly agreed.

“Mikey, Isobel? You want to join us?” Liz asked.

“Sure” Michael replied as Isobel said “no thank you”

Michael all but glared at Isobel who took the hint and the four of them headed into the Three Broomsticks. Michael and Alex grabbed a table while Liz and Isobel went to get drinks and Michael found himself pressed very close to Alex. His heart was racing, skin tingling; he couldn’t stop nervously tapping his foot while absently stroking his wand.

“You’re sure Valenti didn’t hurt you?” Michael whispered.

“I’m fine, Guerin” Alex replied “you know it’s just that whole house rivalry thing”

“Is it? I mean it kinda seems… personal”

“Valenti’s just always been…”

“A dick?”

Alex laughed and his smile warmed Michael’s heart but before he could say anything more, Liz and Isobel appeared with their drinks and sat down opposite. As Michael reached for his drink, his hand brushed Alex’s and they exchanged a small smile.

It was one of the more awkward groups which became somewhat more uncomfortable when Maria and Rosa appeared. Isobel immediately downed her drink then began to glare at Michael, willing him to finish his drink so they could leave but he didn’t want to leave Alex’s side.

He still had half a glass when Isobel grabbed his hand and practically dragged him from the table and outside. Michael couldn’t protest though because he didn’t want Isobel to know about his crush.

They left and Michael dragged her into the store he needed for the rest of his supplies but Isobel grew bored quickly and wandered off to catch up with some of her Slytherin pals. Michael didn’t want to go back to the castle just yet so he walked around for a bit and headed up to the shrieking shack where he found Alex sitting on the low fence.

He didn’t say a word, simply walked over to him and climbed up to sit beside him on the fence. Hands almost touching, not even looking at each other, they stayed together on the fence just people watching for a long time.

Michael wanted to say something witty or cool but his mind was completely blank. He could hear Liz’s voice in his head ‘if you really like him, just ask him out’ but it wasn’t that simple.

“So why does Valenti hate you so much?” Michael finally asked.

“I told you” Alex replied “House rivalry”

“It feels like more than that… Feels… personal?”

“He’s a jock and jocks pick on guys like me”

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“I guess but I’d rather be here, putting up with  _ him  _ than be at home”

“I hear that”

“Right… You ah grew up in an orphanage, yeah?”

“Yeah; same one as Max and Isobel… they got adopted though… but at least being here, I’m still close to them”

“Kinda weird you’re  _ all  _ in separate houses though… I mean, Max and Isobel are twins”

“It apparently happens a lot around here”

“Hey, you wanna walk back to school with me?” Alex asked him. Michael’s heart skipped a beat.

“Sure” Michael said with a smile.

He jumped down from the fence and held his hand to Alex who accepted it. He helped him climb down, his mind remembering his daydream and how it had ended before Michael could touch Alex.

To his surprise, Alex didn’t let go of his hand until they returned to the main street. He noticed that Alex’s fingers slipped from his grasp but he didn’t physically move away. They continued up to the school making odd small talk that was just an excuse for Michael to get Alex to laugh.

*

At dinner that night, Michael once again found himself staring at Alex but for once he was surprised to find Alex looking at him too. He wished he had more confidence in himself and in his ability to talk about his feelings.

That night, he sat on his bed reading over the instructions. It wasn’t like today was the first time he’d ever spoken to Alex but it was the first time he thought he felt a vibe from him.

Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea but he’d already started making the potion. The main side effect of this draught was memory loss and that was mainly what he was banking on. 

His plan was to slip the love potion to Alex, somehow, and confess his feelings… maybe even score a kiss. He’d get this out of his system and be able to move on; Alex would forget it ever happened and they could continue on this odd path of awkward friendship.

It took another week before it was ready. On the Saturday evening, during dinner, Michael made his way over to the Gryffindor table with Liz who often joined Max for desert. Michael used a careful sleight of hand to slip the potion into Alex’s drink while he asked if he’d care to join him in the astronomy tower later to go over their latest homework assignment. Alex politely said yes and even blushed.

Michael walked away with a sly smile on his face and immediately bumped into Kyle. He braced for a smart ass comment but the Slytherin student shoved right past him and sat down next to Liz, placed a hand upon her shoulder and blatantly flirted with her right in front of Max. Michael was tempted to shove Kyle’s face into the apple pie on the table before him but he held himself in check. The last thing he needed was detention for bullying a bully.

He immediately headed up to the astronomy tower and watched as the sun disappeared from the horizon. A part of him wished Alex could’ve been here to see it with him but he was alone.

A noise caught his attention but before he could react, he was thrown against the nearest wall and a pair of lips crushed against his. Michael barely had time to react before he felt a pair of hands tugging at his robes and he pushed Alex away, surprised he was coming on so strongly.

But Michael gasped when he realized the boy kissing him wasn’t Alex; it was  _ Kyle _ !

“What the Hell, Valenti?” Michael shoved him away as hard as he could but Kyle wasn’t deterred and he made another move towards Michael.

His eyes were almost glassy and Michael felt his heart drop. Shit! Michael tried not to panic as Kyle leaned in to kiss him again.

“Valenti!” Michael hissed “get  _ off _ me!”

“I love you” Kyle grabbed the front of Michael’s robes.

“No, you don’t” he argued. “Shove off”

“Petrificus Totalus”

Alex’s voice echoed around the room as his curse hit Kyle and the Slytherin students body locked, he fell to the ground like a frozen statue.

“Alex?” Michael was shaking, panting, horrified.

“Guerin” Alex greeted him “is uh this why you wanted me to meet you here?” 

His eyes were also glassy though it appeared to be from unshed tears. “You and Valenti?”

“What? No!”

Michael was still horrified at the very idea.

“Kyle bullies and harrasses me for being gay yet he’s sneaking around with you?” Alex’s voice shook.

“No! It's not like that at all” Michael insisted. “Wait” he frowned “if you thought he and I were together, why did you petrify him?”

“Revenge for being a dick”

He  _ almost  _ laughed but quickly caught himself. Michael stepped over Kyle’s immobile body and looked into Alex’s eyes.

“I’m sorry” he began, “it’s all my fault; I… I tried to slip you a love potion during dinner and I think Kyle drank it instead”

“What?” Alex frowned in confusion.

“I like you, Alex, okay?” Michael hastened to explain “but I didn’t think you’d like me so I… I slipped you a love potion, hoped you’d come here and meet me and… I could kiss you, just once in my favorite place in all the school grounds… I’d tell you I loved you and you’d say it back and I’d have this one perfect, happy memory that was just mine alone… we’d go our separate ways, the potion would wear off and… you’d forget”

Alex’s eyes were affixed upon Michael, listening to his terrifying confession.

“You were going to drug me then have your way with me?” Alex exclaimed.

“No!” Michael gasped “I mean yeah but… No! I just…” he lowered his voice “just wanted a kiss”

He averted his eyes and stared down at Kyle’s body unable to quite comprehend what had just happened in the last two minutes… Assaulted by Kyle, rescued by Alex and now having possibly the most awkward conversation ever with the boy he just wanted to hold hands with right now.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Alex asked him.

“What?” Michael looked up at him.

“If you liked me, if you wanted me to kiss you… Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Because I… I didn’t know how you’d react and I was scared okay? I grew up in a muggle orphanage; I grew up on fairy tales and swashbuckling heroes with beautiful maidens, princesses who needed rescuing and damsels in distress… For months, I’ve been having dreams of being that hero and fighting dragons and pirates and rescuing a beautiful princess but… After I beat the villain and rescue the one I love” he paused “it’s always  _ you _ , Alex… And just as I reach for your hand… I wake up”

Alex sighed and reached for his wand.

“Well, I guess the only thing left to do” he began “is turn you into a frog”

“What?” Michael’s eyes widened in shock and he took a step back “wait, you can do that?”

Alex laughed.

“No” he replied “But if you keep dreaming about  _ me _ being a princess, I guess that means I need a frog to kiss”

“And you’d turn  _ me  _ into that frog?” Michael asked “Even after… all this?”

He waved a hand towards Kyle’s petrified body.

“When you asked me to meet you here tonight, I was  _ so  _ excited” Alex confessed as he twirled his wand in his hand “I told Liz a few weeks ago that someone in our year had caught my eye but I refused to tell her who mostly because I was scared word would spread past that of Kyle’s teasing and tormenting” he paused “you know Kyle and I went to elementary school together?”

Michael shook his head. He hadn’t known that.

“My first crush was on a boy that lived near us and I made the mistake of telling Kyle as much… and he’s never let it go because, like my father, he thinks there’s something wrong with me… that it’s not  _ right _ for a boy to like another boy… So when I walked in here and saw Kyle, the boy who’s teased me mercilessly for six years, kissing you, it  _ hurt _ ”

“I never want to hurt you, Alex” Michael confessed. “And I’m sorry for trying to do such a stupid thing like trick you into taking a love potion. It was wrong and stupid and careless and dumb and immoral and-”

“Stop” Alex silenced him “yeah, you tried to do a really dumb thing but this” he pointed at Kyle “is the lesson you learned”

“I can still taste him on my lips” Michael spat out the window.

“Charming” Alex replied.

“If you want to report me to the headmaster, you can… I mean, you probably should”   
“Well, if I don’t… He will” he nodded at Kyle.

“He might forget… If the potion worked properly anyway”

“What do you think we should do with him?” Alex asked. “I mean, we can’t just leave him here”

Michael thought for a moment, an idea forming in his head.

“I have an idea” he stated, “but we’ll need help”

“From who?” Alex asked.

“Isobel”

“How are we going to get word to Isobel? It’s almost curfew”

“Us rule breakers have our ways”

*

After Michael conjured a message sphere and sent it to Isobel, they had nothing else to do but wait and exchange nervous glances. Each time they drew closer to each other, Michael’s heart would race and he’d begin to hope that maybe just maybe, he’d still get a kiss from Alex tonight. When he couldn’t stand it any longer, he decided to take Alex’s advice and just  _ ask _ .

“So uh” Michael began “it might take her awhile to get here”

“I’d say so” Alex agreed.

“Did you want to make out? To pass the time?”

“ _ Guerin _ ”

“Hey, you said if I wanted something I should just ask”

“And  _ you _ said you have Valenti on your lips”

“Don’t remind me”

They eventually heard footsteps on the stairs and a moment later Isobel appeared, looking very un-amused as she eyed the two of them.

“This better be good” she snapped at Michael “you know how busy my Saturday night’s always are”

“So you always like to remind me” Michael replied.

“Which one of you killed Valenti?” Isobel asked after finally noticing his immobile body on the floor.

“Alex did” Michael replied.

“Guerin!” Alex hissed.

“He was jealous Kyle kissed me before he could”

“Guerin!”

Isobel sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

“Boys” she folded her arms across her chest as she rolled her eyes..

“Look, he accidentally ingested a love potion and he came onto me a little too strong” Michael explained “Alex got him to stop”

“And why exactly do you need my help?” Isobel asked them.

“We need to somehow sneak him back into the Slytherin dormitory”

“Ah… and suddenly now you’re okay with me being a snake”

“I’ve always been supportive of you and your evil ways”

“Fine but you two will have to keep watch”

Isobel pulled her wand and pointed it at Kyle; she muttered the spell to levitate his body and the small group slowly made their way through the castle. Michael took the lead, Alex fell behind. All three kept an eye out for Prefects, teachers and ghosts, anyone who could punish them.

It was very slow going but they eventually made their way down to the dungeons and paused outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Isobel whispered the password then disappeared inside with Kyle’s still petrified body.

“If I get caught, I’m totally putting both of you in it” she hissed before the door closed behind her.

Left alone, Michael turned to Alex and shyly looked at him. To his surprise, Alex reached for his hand. He took it and they quietly made their way back through the still deserted halls where they slipped into an empty classroom.

“I’m still not going to kiss you” Alex said to him. “Not yet anyway”

“I get it” Michael replied “I mean, I did a really dumb stupid thing and I’m truly sorry, Alex”

“How about we try again next Saturday night?” he suggested “meet me there same time next week and we can… talk”

“You’re going to make me wait an entire week before I see you again?”

“No, genius; I’m going to make you wait a week before I kiss you but maybe you’ll meet me by the lake at lunch tomorrow”

“I’d like that”

Michael reached for Alex’s hand again and gave it an affectionate squeeze. They shared a shy smile.

“Goodnight, Alex” Michael whispered “I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Goodnight Guerin”

Their hands separated and they each went their separate ways. Liz was waiting in the Ravenclaw common room for Michael, Max was waiting up for Alex but neither of them told their friends what had happened that night for it was their secret and their secret alone.

*

The following morning, the Slytherin common room was abuzz with the juiciest gossip their house had ever had when word spread like Fiendfyre that Kyle Valenti had been found in bed with Wyatt Long and neither claimed to have any memory of how it had happened. 

Isobel proudly walked into the Great Hall and cast a knowing smirk at Michael followed by a wink at Alex as the word spread around the entire school. 

Alex didn’t wait for lunchtime to seek out Michael, he hurried across the Great Hall before breakfast was even over and asked him if he’d like to accompany him to the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They even held hands during the walk to the pitch.

Despite the gossip and rumors and the black eye Kyle was sporting thanks to Wyatt, Slytherin still managed to win the match. Alex and Michael lingered in the stands long after the rest of the school had cleared out. 

“Did you know Isobel was going to do that?” Alex asked him.

“Honestly? No” Michael admitted “but she truly is a Slytherin”

“Do you think he remembers but just isn’t saying anything?”

“I don’t know; but he can’t exactly prove it either nor is he going to admit to hitting on me under the guise of a love potion”

Michael looked down at his fingers, entwined with Alex’s and he smiled. Despite screwing up as badly as he had with the stupid potion, Alex was by his side, holding his hand and smiling at him. He looked into Alex’s shining eyes.

“If anything, I just hope he stops harassing you” Michael admitted.

“I just hope it doesn’t make it worse” Alex whispered.

He turned and looked at Michael who was gazing at him with such love, admiration and concern in his eyes. Alex knew he couldn’t wait another week; couldn’t wait to be in the astronomy tower to taste those beautiful lips. He leaned over, grasped Michael’s scarf and pulled him close to kiss him. 

Time stood still as they held each other and Michael felt tears brimming in his eyes but he didn’t wake up, for this wasn’t a dream. He was sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch kissing the boy he loved and it was better than any dream he could dream because this was real. 

They slowly parted and Michael looked into Alex’s eyes. His lips spread into a wide smile and he pulled him close for yet another kiss then another and another.

“Now you’ve done it” Michael whispered.

“Done what?” Alex asked him.

“Sealed our fate because I don’t think I’ll ever be able to not kiss you ever again”

“It’s okay, I know the spell to hose you down; Liz taught it to me” 

Michael climbed to his feet, pulled Alex up with him and they made their way from the pitch up to the school where they settled by the shade of a tree and spent the rest of the morning in each other’s arms, exchanging tender kisses and practising spells when other students threatened to interrupt their privacy.

“And you promise, no more love potions?” Alex whispered.

“I swear” Michael replied “trust me, I never want to feel Kyle’s lips on me ever again”

“So the big headed jock is that bad a kisser?”

“I never said he was  _ bad _ ”

“Guerin!”

“I just… the only lips I’ve ever wanted to kiss, are yours… Believe me, I spent many, many classes daydreaming about what it would feel like to have you in my arms like this”

“Oh yeah? And how does it feel?” 

“Like a dream come true”


End file.
